Let Me Help You
by Kfrentzen
Summary: pós-Red Rover. O que aconteceu após Jane deixar o CBI. Jisbon


**LET ME HELP YOU**

_Short fic para o fandom jisbon a pedido da dear Kah. Se passa ao final de "Red Rover". O que aconteceu após Jane deixar o CBI?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ the mentalist é posse da CBS, seus personagens, etc. Não possuo absolutamente nada nesse treco._

_Me deixe te ajudar!_

Foram estas as últimas de Lisbon antes que Jane tomasse aquele elevador e fosse embora do CBI, provavelmente para sempre. Provocar Wainwright não havia sido uma de suas atitudes mais inteligentes, mas certamente fora divertido. Deixaria o CBI com estilo. Sentia por Lisbon e os demais, mas não sentia por si mesmo. Era o melhor.

Estava agora jogado em uma poltrona gasta de um motel barato com uma garrafa de uísque na mão. Precisava arranjar uma forma de ao menos recuperar seu sofá, era sua simbiose favorita. Teria que retornar ao escritório para negociar isto, nem que hipnotizasse o próprio Wainwirght e o convencesse a carregar o sofá. De cuecas. Pela rua. Difícil, mas não impossível.

Só uma coisa parecia realmente impossível, pegar Red John. Até quando pensou tê-lo matado, lá estava o fantasma, voltando dos mortos. Todos ao seu redor pareciam estar em contato com Red John, pareciam vê-lo, servir a ele mesmo sem saber. Era um mestre de marionetes e Jane não negou que começava a se sentir como uma delas.

Mas isso acabaria de uma vez por todas.

Quando ouviu alguém a bater na porta, soube na hora que era Lisbon.

Não por ouvir o som de seu carro do lado de fora ou por sentir seu perfume junto à porta, não. Sabia simplesmente porque ela era a única que poderia ir atrás dele naquela espelunca. Já passava de uma da manhã, chovia forte. Sacramento inteira dormia. Todo mundo, menos ele.

E Teresa Lisbon, que batia mais uma vez na porta.

Jane se levantou sem dificuldades, não estava bêbado. Ainda. Abriu a porta sem olhar para uma Lisbon parcialmente molhada, já retornando à poltrona.

"Você não tem nada mais importante pra fazer?"

"Graças à sua meteórica expulsão, não", disse Lisbon entrando no quarto, receosa com o que iria achar. Olhou rapidamente em volta. A larga cama estava arrumada, somente com uma sacola de papel vazia sobre ela. O conteúdo da sacola Jane carregava na mão, uma pequena garrafa de Black Label. Estava escornado na poltrona junto à janela do quarto, cujas persianas fechadas não o deixavam ver o lado de fora.

"Como me achou?"

"Passei pra te ver como havia prometido, mas você não estava lá... Daí imaginei que faria exatamente o que está fazendo, só precisei encontrar o motel... E seu carro não é exatamente um modelo popular, então não foi muito difícil."

"Eu compraria um novo, se tivesse um trabalho mais estável... Sabe como é. Cansa ser demitido o tempo todo."

"Qual é, Jane..." Lisbon fechou a porta do quarto e caminhou para perto da cama, "O que está fazendo?"

"O que acha que estou fazendo?", Jane deu um longo gole em seu whisky.

"Se destruindo, é o que está fazendo."

"Não posso me destruir mais, Lisbon. Red John fez um bom trabalho da primeira vez, só restaram os cacos. Ele conseguiu, ele venceu."

"Sério? Vai mesmo me dizer que entregou os pontos? Você enterrou um homem vivo, Jane! Apenas para que ele confessasse um crime! Isso é se entregar?"

"Eu fiz o que era preciso, Lisbon! Ele nunca se entregaria se não estivesse no limite, e eu o levei ao limite! Fiz o que precisava fazer para que ELE desistisse!"

"E ele fez", Lisbon concluiu triste, "Assim como você. Desistiu de fazer o que é certo."

"Eu nunca fiz o que é certo, só fiz o que achava que devia fazer. Não foi o suficiente para pegar Red John, então sim, eu desisti de fazer o que tenho que fazer. Provavelmente estou cansado de ver aquela maldita face vermelha sempre um passo à minha frente!"

Lisbon se sentou na cama, contemplativa. Observou Jane à sua frente, ainda usava as mesmas roupas de mais cedo. Ela também não tivera tempo ou cabeça para se trocar, estava na rua desde cedo, desde que Jane a chamara para ouvir a confissão de Benjamin Marx, de dentro de um túmulo fechado. Já passara por coisas loucas com Jane, mas aquela superava todas. Ela não queria dizer a ele que não se preocupava realmente com Benjamin naquele caixão, e sim com ele. Temia que ele cruzasse a mesma linha que já havia cruzado anteriormente quando achou ter matado Red John.

Ela não queria vê-lo mais destruído daquela forma.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" Lisbon disse resignada e decidida, diante de tudo o que vira em Jane, "Eu tenho certeza que provocou Mainwright de propósito, para que ele o demitisse. Era tão óbvio, mas eu queria acreditar que não, que havia coisas que você não deixaria para trás. Como não é o caso, é melhor eu ir embora e te deixar beber umas dez iguais a essa, quem sabe a bebedeira lhe dá juízo, já que sóbrio você parece não ter mais jeito..."

Lisbon se levantou da cama e dirigiu-se à porta. Jane a observou, incomodado.

"O que quer de mim, Lisbon?"

Ela não respondeu. Apenas abriu a porta e seguiu na direção do seu carro em meio à forte chuva.

Jane não se conteve, berrou da poltrona, irritado. "O que quer de mim, Lisbon?!"

Como não houve resposta, Jane atirou a garrafa de whisky contra a parede oposta do quarto. A garrafa chocou-se com a parede e o impacto fez cacos de vidro voarem até o banheiro. Levantou-se da poltrona e correu para fora do quarto. Lisbon seguia chateada pela chuva, em passos largos, tensos.

Antes de alcançar seu carro, foi alcançada por Jane. Ele a agarrou pelo braço com força e a virou bruscamente.

"Você está certa, ok? Eu desisti de tudo! Desisti do que não dá pra desistir, eu não pude seguir em frente, não pude superar! Não sou forte o bastante pra isso!"

"Você não estava sozinho nisso!", Lisbon berrou se soltando de Jane, o rosto franzido pela raiva e pela chuva, "Droga, Jane, será que não percebe?! Você não está sozinho!"

"Você que não percebe", Jane respondeu esbravejando, socando o próprio coração, "Se eu não te tiver _aqui_, não posso te perder também! Ele não pode tirar de mim o que eu me nego a amar, entende? Não pode!"

A revelação bateu forte em Lisbon e ela estremeceu ali, parada na chuva. Os dois mantiveram um breve silêncio, interrompido por Jane.

"O que você quer de mim, Teresa, eu não posso dar. Eu tenho medo de te dar..."

"Então...", Lisbon disse com a voz trêmula, os olhos mareados disfarçados pela chuva, "Red John realmente ganhou."

Ela não esperou por uma resposta dele. Seguiu em direção ao carro e enfiou a mão no bolso do terno encharcado buscando a chave, mas o que sentiu foi uma virada brusca em seu corpo. Jane foi até ela e não pensou muito. Virou-a de frente pra ele e moveu todo o seu corpo pressionando-a contra o carro. A coisa seguinte que Lisbon sentiu foi os lábios molhados e vorazes de Jane colados aos seus. De início um pouco desajeitado, o beijo foi tomando forma, e gosto. Suas línguas se encontraram e se afastaram quando Jane subitamente se afastou um pouco de Lisbon e desceu o olho pelo decote discreto de sua blusa florida sob o terno. Olhou novamente para o rosto dela, com seriedade:

"Acho que deveríamos entrar, não quero que pegue um resfriado..."

"Que se dane o resfriado!" Lisbon esbravejou completamente vendida ao momento. Deslizou a mão pela barrida de Jane, por cima da blusa, passando pelo seu cinto, alcançando sua virilha. Deteve a mão ali por um instante, massageando o pênis de Jane por cima da calça. A forma como ele entreabriu a boca na chuva deixou claro que o tesão crescia pelo corpo dele e que nada o faria deixar de possuí-la, nem que fosse por uma noite apenas.

Que fosse selvagem então.

Jane recostou-se novamente ao corpo de Lisbon e moveu sua boca até o pescoço dela, dando-lhe uma larga chupada ao pé da orelha. Aquilo fez Lisbon arquear-se para trás, lançando um pouco os quadris para Jane. Ele a trouxe de volta, segurando-a pelo pescoço, mordiscando-lhe novamente junto à orelha, depois um pouco mais embaixo. Lisbon agarrou-se aos ombros de Jane e quase enlaçou-o com as pernas pela cintura se não estivesse a ponto de perder o equilíbrio ali. Estava desesperada de desejo e queria transar alucinadamente, mas realmente precisava de uma cama para isso.

"Ok, ok, lá dentro!"

Os dois correram na chuva de volta para o quarto, quase se divertindo com a situação. Entraram batendo a porta e Jane quase que imediatamente empurrou Lisbon contra a cama. Ela caiu arrancando seu terno, assim como Jane já havia jogado o seu em algum lugar atrás da poltrona. Com um movimento rápido, ela se livrou dos sapatos e desabotoou as calças, mas Jane se jogou sobre ela ansioso demais para pensar em se despir também. Beijou-a novamente mordiscando seu lábio com força, e Lisbon não fez por menos, quase lhe arrancou sangue. Quando Jane lançou sua mão por baixo da blusa de Lisbon, o ímpeto foi tanto que a rasgou de baixo pra cima, e teve que fazer um pouco de força para terminar o serviço. Chupou os seios dela ainda por cima do sutiã, fazendo-a se arrepiar pelo frio do corpo úmido em contraste com o calor que Jane fazia correr dentro dela.

Jane moveu-se para cima dela mais uma vez, desta vez deslizando o sutiã um pouco para desnudar seus seios redondos e suaves. Ele os chupou novamente, de forma afoita e violenta, mas Lisbon não protestou. Gostava desse Jane selvagem, sem controle, e o queria dentro dela o mais rápido possível. Desceu a mão pelo corpo empurrando a própria calça para baixo.

Jane se deu conta do que ela tentava fazer e se levantou da cama rapidamente, puxando ele mesmo as calças de Jane com a mesma violência que usara contra a blusa. O último movimento foi feito pela própria Lisbon, sacudindo a perna de modo que a última perna da calça que ainda estava enganchada voou pra cima dela. Jane voltou para cima dela e tirou a calça da frente, o resto da blusa, tudo o mais. Trouxe Lisbon pelos quadris para mais perto e colocou sua calcinha fio dental de lado, exibindo o interior do seu sexo. Aquilo só o deixou mais louco, e o mínimo toque com os dedos que deu ao tirar a calcinha dali já fez Lisbon arqueiar louca de vontade também.

Ele precisava penetrá-la com urgência ou ela subiria no teto.

E ele leu os pensamentos dela. Seu pênis já pressionava contra a calça e Jane sequer abriu o cinto. Apenas desceu o zíper e sua enorme ereção encontrou o caminho para fora, caçando a vagina de Lisbon. Ela revirou os olhos e entreabriu os olhos já à espera, e quando Jane foi de encontro ao seu corpo novamente, já estava dentro dela. Deu uma arremetida forte, fazendo Lisbon franzir o cenho de dor, mas o prazer era maior do que isso. Ele passou a mão pela coxa lisa dela levantando-a um pouco e com a outra mão, segurou o pescoço dela, arremetendo ao tempo em que a tinha completamente imobilizada em seus braços. Lisbon moveu seu corpo sobre o de Jane, levantando e abaixando o quadril de acordo com as arremetidas dele, para o lado, para o outro, como uma dança. Jane a fitava com os olhos abertos e a boca a soltar pequenos murmúrios de prazer que com o tempo começaram a ficar mais intensos. Começou a meter realmente rápido e forte, e a própria Lisbon não foi capaz de conter seus gemidos, gozando intensamente com a foda que Jane lhe proporcionava.

Mas ele não queria terminar em menos de um minuto e acabou tirando seu pau de dentro dela e virando-a para o lado. Se havia algo que ele realmente gostava era de comer por trás. Lisbon deixou Jane deslizar para detrás dela na cama e se deitou de lado, sentindo-o roçar contra seu traseiro. Levantou uma perna para que Jane se encaixasse melhor e fizeram a tradicional conchinha, com Jane abraçado a ela por trás. Ele deslizou novamente para dentro dela e manteve sua mão junto ao seu clitóris, manipulando-o enquanto arremetia com vontade. Aquilo sim era demais para Lisbon, não poderia aguentar algo tão gostoso por tanto tempo. O corpo molhado de Jane sob a camisa grudada em suas costas, o pau delicioso devorando-a por dentro e o alucinante toque de seus dedos sobre seu ponto fraco, era demais para qualquer mulher. Jane gemeu ao pé do ouvido de Lisbon, enlouquecendo-a ainda mais e Lisbon arqueou para trás, tentando livrar-se de seus braços como se não pudesse aguentar tanto prazer junto, mas Jane a segurou firme, imobilizando-a com o braço que lhe restava. Meteu com vontade e força, dedilhando-a com mais vontade ainda, entre gemidos crescentes. Lisbon também gemeu alto, sem poder conter o calor intenso que subiu pelo seu corpo, correndo sua espinha, arrepiando-a de cima a baixo, mas Jane abafou seu gemido com seus lábios, sentindo o orgasmo de dela em sua língua estremecida. Continuou metendo com força até que deixou-se aliviar dentro dela de forma morna e lenta.

Quando enfim sentiram o domínio de seu corpo voltando para si, tanto Lisbon como Jane olharam-se ofegantes.

Bem que poderiam se ajudar assim mais vezes.

~Fim~


End file.
